Return of a Hero
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Inspired by GalaxyPegasus14's 'Holding out for a Hero'. A ball is being held for the ten year celebration of the defeat of Nemesis. The girls are all excited to go, except... they don't have dates. Or do they?


"Kuro! Did you hear?" Madoka slid into the booth across from the black haired woman, with Hikaru in tow.

"About the ten year celebration of the defeat of Nemesis? The party?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"I see you have." Madoka laughed, "Well, I was only going to offer that you come with me and Hikaru to the mall this afternoon so we can pick out dresses, shoes, jewels, you know."

"Of course. I'd love to come." Kuro smiled.

"Okay then! What about three o' clock? Will that work for you?" Madoka asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Kuro nodded.

"Alright! Let's go Hikaru!" Madoka walked out, and Hikaru followed, waving at Kuro with a smile.

"See you later Kuro!" Hikaru called.

* * *

Kuro, Hikaru, Madoka, Kakeru, and Bao all walked through the store, splitting up. Almost instantly, as if drawn to them, Kuro walked over to the purple dresses, eyes scanning over them.

Bao, from on the other side of the store, looked over the rack of suit jackets to see his sister looking at the purple dresses. He flinched in sympathy. He knew she was thinking of a certain Blader.

Bao sighed, and looked back over the suit jackets. He knew Kuro would probably kill her- and Crissie too, when she realized what he was gonna do- but Bao simply wanted to have a dress shirt, tie, and suit jacket with jeans and dress shoes. There was no way in hell was he gonna get in a full suit- it was not his thing.

Madoka was drawn to the blue and silver dresses, a small portion of her brain teasing that she was thinking of a Pegasus wielder. Quickly, Madoka began browsing through them.

Hikaru, meanwhile, was going through the green dresses, smiling a little as she recalled all of her moments with a certain Leone Blader.

* * *

Kakeru walked up next to Bao, shaking his head, "I bet I could tell you who's thinking of who just by the color they're at."

"Me too." Bao muttered, looking through the dress shirts, suit jacket hung over his arm. He was looking in between two different shirts; one black, the other maroon.

"Black with a crimson tie." Kakeru walked by, picking up a dark orange shirt as he went. He quickly headed for the ties, choosing a black one.

Bao sweatdropped, "Geez, you know exactly what you want, don't you?"

Kakeru grinned over his shoulder, "Damn right I do."

Bao sighed and rolled his eyes, but followed after his friend nonetheless.

* * *

Kuro looked through the dresses, until she came to a certain one. Blinking, she smiled when she saw it. Quickly, she took it off the rack and walked into a dressing room, trying it on. When she stepped back out, she looked over herself in the mirror, smiling and nodding at her choice.

Kuro wore a floor length, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top was black until to her waist, where it turned dark purple. On her right hip, was a black and silver flower.

_Perfect._ Kuro thought, walking back into the dressing room, _Now to find the accessories..._

* * *

Madoka noticed out of the corner of her eye, Kuro walking to the front desk, paying for her dress.

_Good. _Madoka thought with a smile, _She found what she wants. Now, let's see if I- OH!_

Madoka had found a beautiful medium blue strapless, sweetheart neckline, floor length dress. It had a small black belt at the waist with a bow.

Madoka smiled; This was the one.

* * *

Hikaru sighed, shaking her head at the dresses; None of them suited her.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice asked from behind the blunette. Hikaru turned to see Nefertiti Storm, her green eyes sparkling with wisdom. She worked in the store.

"Hey Nef. Yeah, actually, you can. I'm looking for a dress for-" Hikaru was cut off.

"For the ball this Saturday? I know the feeling. You're going to be dressing up in the color that honors Kyoya, aren't you?" Nefertiti walked by the other girl, going through the green dresses with a frown.

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded.

Suddenly, Nefertiti stopped, smirking as she pulled a dress off the rack, "Try this one on."

Hikaru took the garmet bag, wondering how her friend knew what was in it when it wasn't a see- through bag. But she trusted the other, nonetheless.

Quickly, Hikaru walked into a dressing room and pulled the silk fabric on. When she stepped back out to look at herself in the mirror, she froze, staring in awe at the woman before her.

The dress was floor length, one shoulder, silk, dark green, and _absolutely elegant. _

"Like it? I knew you would." Nefertiti smiled.

"It's... beyond words." Hikaru twirled, eyes sparkling as she caught sight of the deep back, "Ha. Too bad he won't be there to see me..."

Nefertiti smiled, sympathetically, "I know what you mean. The dress I have is really form fitting in just the right places. We both know how much my man likes that."

Both women laughed as Hikaru walked back into the dressing room, "Can I see it?"

"You will on Saturday." Nefertiti responded, "Kuro's wanting all of us girl's to get together and do each other's hair and makeup. You know, touch ups."

Hikaru sighed as she stepped out and followed her friend to the front counter, where Madoka was just being handed a box- no doubt, her dress.

Hikaru quickly paid, and then she, Kuro, and Madoka walked out to meet Bao and Kakeru.

* * *

"Oh! Nefertiti, Christina, Yvone, you look absolutely beautiful!" Kuro squealed from the front door.

When both women walked in, Hikaru and Madoka also squealed.

Nefertiti was in a burgundy spaghetti strap, long halter, floor length dress with a natural waistline. She had on gold shoes, necklace, and bracelets.

Christina- a.k.a, Crissie- was in a golden, satin halter neckline waist band dress with a mermaid skirt.

"Would you believe this is my prom dress and I still fit in it?" Yvone laughed, twirling in her scarlet dress. It was floor lenght with a straight line, strapless, neckline. It had a simple black and silver belt at her waist.

"Quick! Let's get ready before our dates get here!" Yvone smiled.

"At least some of us have dates." Kuro murmured.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock on Kuro's front door, prompting the woman to go answer. There was several seconds of silence before her screech reached the other girl's ears.

"AGUMA!" Kuro shrieked.

"Aguma?" Madoka blinked, walking down the hall, "What are you- Oh, Gingka! Kyoya! Chris!"

Hikaru bolted for the door, as well as she could in her black wedges.

"Chris?!" Nefertiti wasn't far behind, "Oh!"

All around, the girls were hugging their Legendary Bladers, crying upon seeing them. Bao and Tsubasa walked in, rolling their eyes. Christina and Yvone flitted to their sides.

After several minutes, Kuro pulled away from Aguma, smiling up at him, "Shall we go to the party now?"

* * *

It was no surprise that the group of twelve left quite a shock on the group as they walked in, heading for a table for fourteen.

"Who are the other two?" Nefertiti questioned.

"Us." Kakeru himself walked up, none other than Ishi- Ryuko on his arm. He grinned, "Hey bro."

Ishi- Ryuko was wearing a lilac sheath floor lenth halter dress with a black slip on underneath. She seemed to be happy where she was on Kakeru's arm, smiling broadly.

"Nefertiti, it is good to see you again." Ishi- Ryuko said, "I did not know if you would be here tonight."

"In all honesty, I didn't want to come. But you know Kuro." Nefertiti sighed as she sat down.

"Stubborn as always, I suppose?" Ishi- Ryuko quiered.

"Yep." Bao, Aguma, and Kuro all said at once.

All of the group laughed, Kuro smiling as she leaned into Aguma's arm, which was laid around her shoulder.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, waiting for all the guests to arrive, which was quite a few people. After everyone had arrived, was when the party started to get into full swing, music playing, orders made, and people enjoying themselves.

Soon, a song came on- one that all of the girls knew and loved. Kuro laughed, hearing it and recognizing it first.

"Girls, remember this one? Where we all showed our men their two left feet?" Kuro was already on her feet, pulling Aguma up, who was rolling his eyes good- naturedly.

"Who could forget this one?" Kakeru muttered as Ishi- Ryuko also pulled him up.

"Come on now! Let's dance!" Ishi- Ryuko smiled.

Soon, everyone was on the floor, enjoying themselves as the girls waltzed away with the boy's hearts.

_I'll never settle down,_  
_That's what I always thought_  
_Yeah, I was that kind of man,_  
_just ask anyone_

Kuro's black eyes shone with happiness as Aguma twirled her around, her smile a mile wide. She had never felt so carefree in her whole life.

_I don't dance, But here I am_  
_Spinning you around and around in circles_  
_It Ain't my style, but I don't care_  
_I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_  
_Cause, I don't dance_

Neither of the couple realized it, but everyone else had slowly stopped dancing, gathering to watch the two move with such grace it was almost unnatural.

_Love's never come my way,_  
_I've never been this far_  
_Cause you took these two left feet_  
_And waltzed away with my heart_

_No, I don't dance, but here I am_  
_Spinning you around and around in circles_  
_It ain't my style, but I don't care_  
_I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_  
_Cause, I don't dance_  
_Ohhh_  
_I don't dance_

Kuro closed her eyes, letting her body take over her actions, letting Aguma lead her. It showed how much she trusted her partner.

_I don't dance, but here I am_  
_Spinning you around and around in circles_  
_It ain't my style, but I don't care_  
_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_I don't dance, but here I am_  
_Spinning you around and around in circles_  
_It ain't my style, but I don't care_  
_I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
_Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_  
_Cause, I don't dance_

As the song ended, the crowd applauded and cheered, making Kuro jump, startled. Aguma chuckled at her nervousness.

"Don't be scared, love. They enjoyed our performance." Aguma smiled as he led her through the crowd of still applauding people.

Kuro smiled as the two of them sat down. They were quickly followed by Crissie and Bao, to whom was being critisized on his way of dress.

Kuro laughed, "C'mon now Christina! Give him a break! You know he doesn't dress up to the fullest!"

"I know, but it annoys me to no end." Crissie said with a sigh.

Kuro simply laughed again, smiling as the others of their group walked up, also sitting.

Sometimes, Kuro mused with a smile, It feels good to wait for the return of a hero.

* * *

**Should I turn this into a story?**


End file.
